I'm Back And Better Than Ever
by OliveAndPeaz
Summary: Bella is back from Europe, where she has been for the last 10 years. Will her friends and family welcome her back? Will Edward be able to love her just as a friend, or will it be more.


I'm Back And Better Than Ever

Chapter One- Surprise

_Flash back_

'Bye Bella. Will you promise to stay in touch with us?' god I'm going to miss them the courts said I had to live with my mom. She lives in Italy.

'I'm going to miss you guys so, so, so much.' I said to my best friends Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and last but not least Edward. I've had a huge crush on him since he moved here. Emmett and Jasper are my brother but still are my best friends.

'Bye guys. Love you Emmy Wemmy Bear and Jazzy Pooh. Bye Lice, Rosie, and Eddie Weddie. I'll call when I get off the plane.'

_End of flashback_

I've changed a lot since then. I've grown 3 feet, gotten a tan, wear the most expensive clothes. I'm on a plane to Forks. Italy was great till mom met Phil. I hate him more than I hate Mike, my ex. Glad he moved a year ago to god knows where.

'Put on your seatbelt and prepare to land.'

When I got there, there was a guy with the name 'Swan' on it. I got my bags and walked over there. While I walked I heard a few whistle and guys slipping me number.

'Hey I'm Jacob I will be your driver. Do you mind me asking you a few questions for security reasons?' I shook my head no. 'Okay what is your is your first name?'

'Isabella, but call me Bella.'

Your step-dads name?'

'Phil.'

'Last one. Who were your best friends before you moved?'

'Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Swan, and Emmett Swan.'

'Okay, follow me Bella.' He said.

I followed him out to a Mercedes. We drove in silence to the Hampton Inn. When we got there he popped the trunk.

'Where do you want the bags?'

'In the trunk of the cherry red Bugatti Veyron 16.4.' He whistle.

'Why do you need such of an expensive car for Forks?'

'I love fast cars.' He got done putting in the one of the lime and two of the electric blue bags but could not put the rest in.

'Um… Bella they don't all fit.'

'Then put them in the back seat. Will you hand me the backpack?' he handed me the backpack and started putting the rest of the bags up. Then I remembered something. 'Are you Billy Black's son?'

'Yeah. How do you know him?'

'Billy and my dad go fishing a lot together.'

'Oh. Well your stuff is in there.' I pulled out five one-hundred dollar bill

'Here's is your tip.' He looked at it and his mouth dropped.

'Bella, I can't accept this. It's too much.'

'That is the plus for having a mom own the Renee shops and a step-dad on the major league baseball team. So keep it.' I said.

'If you are sure.'

'Keep it.'

'Bye.' Then he left. I walked in and saw him. Mike. The no good, slim-ball player.

'Hello mike. I want the suite.'

'H-how did you know my n-name?'

'Not telling. Now suite please.'

'Okay. Here. That will be two hundred and fifty a night. How many nights are you staying for?'

'Two.'

'Okay that will be five hundred dollars.'

'Just as much I tipped the driver.' I handed him my credit card and waited for him to return it. When he did I went up stairs. Then changed into my pjs and went to bed.

The next morning I got up, took a shower, got dressed in a tan cami with a brown jacket, a pair of brown shorts, and a pair of brown ballet flats, and went to school. When I got there I locked the doors and went into the office.

'Hello I'm Bella Swan. Charlie Swan's daughter. I was wondering if I could get a schedule and not tell Charlie about this I want it to be a surprise.' I said.

'Yes dear. I'm Mrs. Cope, but you can call me Shelly.' I spent the rest of the day get my schedule. Once I got my schedule I said goodbye and went to bed. Tomorrow was the first day of school.

The next day I got up and put on a Wonder Woman T-shirt, black denim skinny jeans with zippers on the front going vertically, black peep toe shoes, and then I put some eye-liner on. I grabbed my black purse and left.**(****.com/bellas_first_day/set?id=20307135****) **. I gave the key to the desk person and went outside to my car.

Once I got to school everyone was staring. I saw Emmett and Jasper get out of a jeep. Then I was the Cullen's and Hale's, who where right next to them, get out of a Volvo. I pulled up right in between the Volvo and Mike's car. I got out of the car and someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Mike. 'What do _you_ want?'

'How did you know my name?'

"I dated you. Then you cheated on me with a slut.'

'Oh.'

'Bye.'

I walked into Parker, English. He put me next to Jasper, who was talking to Alice.

I talk to a girl named Angela and sat by her at lunch.

The intercom came on and every one quit what they where doing. _'Will the Cullens, Hale, Swans, and Newton please come to the office?'_ I got up along with Mike, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie and walk to the office.

Once we where in they all look at me.

'What, do I have something on my face?'

'No, who are you?' Alice asked. Just then Shelly walked in.

'Bella.'

'Shelly! How are you?' I ran across the office and gave her a hug.

'I'm good. Have they guessed who you are yet?'

'No. I can't believe my family does not recognize me. I'm hurt.' I turned to them. They had shock and confusion on their faces. 'Emmy Wemmy Bear, Jazzy Pooh, Lice, Rosie, Eddie Weddie? I can't believe it you guys.'

'Bella…' Edward asked.


End file.
